Point Break
by Death's Absolution
Summary: We all know the story at this point. Deku gets One For All becomes the No.1 hero and makes All Might proud. But... What if there were some new pieces on the board? Some that would chage the game from the start? Lets find out. (Please read all AN's.) Izuku x Harem
1. A new face? Who the hell are you?

Once Upon A Shard

Damn Him!-Inner thoughts/sounds

I AM HERE!-All might Speak/Shouting

KILL THEM!-Insane Speak

AN: It is highly recommended to READ MHA before checking out this story. I will be spoiling some major things for just anime watchers. You can read MHA for free on . Go check it out. With that out of the way, this story will be mostly OC and Izuku centric. Expect sporadic updates, as I am still in school and lazy, but also be aware that this is my first story. I've been on fanfiction for years but have never made an account till now. So I hope you can forgive me. I will be buffing everyone in my story, as I have made some pretty crazy OC's and it will make the story flow better. OOC everyone. Without further adieu, welcome to my first story. Hope you enjoy. -

Chapter 1: Who are you? Bastard.

In a town in Japan under a certain police station, there is a base of the Japanese mafia called the Yakuza. Inside this base we come to the room our hero is sleeping in. The heart monitor beeps slowly, as the occupant of the bed sleeps peacefully.

"How is he Doctor?" the infamous Yakuza boss Chisaki asked the Doctor next to him.

The Doctor slowly replied, "Not good sir, it seems the experiments have fractured his mental state," he said in a nervous tone. "What do you mean?" Chisaki asked. "I mean the boy, or should I say boys now, has developed multiple personality disorder. Even more strange, it seems each quirk we spliced into him took to one of the personalities."

Chisaki's eyes widened. He then smiled evilly. "Good. Run the tests again Dr Suzuko." "But sir!" the Doctor stated, "If we do that, the boy could easily go into critical condition! He would not only be in tremendous pain, but he could di-" "I don't care," Chisaki interrupted coldly. Suzuko grit his teeth in anger. "Very well" he said disdainfully.

The building shook.

"What the hell was that!?" Chisaki asked, frustrated. "I don't know sir!" The doctor said in shock. "I think an explosion rocked the building!" "Hold on" Chisaki said "I'll go take care of it." Chisaki rushed away.

The Doctor stood there in the dark hospital room. He looked to his left towards the boy on the bed. "I never wanted this to happen to you. I'm sorry." He suddenly grit his teeth. "I'll make it right. I promise!"

The Doctor moved the glass sliding door and moved towards the sleeping boy. The Doctor picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He quickly swiped his ID on the scanner to the iron door unlocking the door. He rushed out into the hallways under the police office. Navigating the corridors until he was almost to the top of the complex.

The building shook again, this time much much louder, and much much closer. The doctor suddenly heard the sound of flames rushing towards him. He looked to his right and saw Black-purple flames rushing down the hallway. The Doctor slammed against the wall dropping the child and falling to the ground.

What the hell? He thought. How in the fuck did this fire burn me? I'm a dragon! The Doctor rolled onto his feet and looked back. He widened his eyes in awe. He was shocked. The hallway where he once was, was nothing but a pile of molten slag. As he focused on the hallway, he noticed how hot it was. Which was to say, unbearably hot. Clack, clack, clack. The doctors danger sense flared up, he felt like death itself was looking right at him.

He looked down the hallway and saw the man responsible for the fire. He had black dress shoes as well as black dress pants on his lower body. On his torso he was wearing a plain black shirt and a grey hoodie with chain designs on the front, back and arms. His hood was up, concealing his features the only thing the doctor could see was his neon orange eyes peeking through the hood.

The other and, most notable thing about him was a white haired little girl with a horn growing out of her forehead clutched in his chest quietly sobbing. The figure seemed to whisper to her and she calmed down, if only a little bit.

"You know," He started, "I'm probably going to regret this, but if you walk away now, and promise to give that kid to somewhere where he'll be safe, I'll let you walk away."

The Doctor grew angry "Let me walk away? I'll kill you!"

He quickly shed enough scales to cover the boy behind him and sprinted toward the figure. The figure sighed, "Good grief" As the Doctor got closer to him, he whispered to the little girl and put her behind him, then put his hands up manipulating the flames to create a hand of fire. He wills the fire hand to grab both Eri and the boy and drops them on a nearby roof. The figure sighs. "Now that the casualties are out of the way…"

He turns his attention back to the doctor. "Since we are gonna be fighting, I might as well tell you my name." The doctor was less than 10 feet away now. Both his and the Doctors powers were rising.

"I'm Vendetta." He said calmly as the rest of the Yakuza base was enveloped in flames.

The doctor screamed in rage and pain as he was enveloped by the flames. He crashed against the wall and slumped to the ground. "Well that's that" said Vendetta as he slowly turned around. "Well if we're telling our names," Vendettas eyes widened and he whipped around. The doctor slowly rose out of the flames with bright red scales covering his entire body and his hair sticking up.

"I'm Suzuko" Suzuko suddenly rushed forward and planted a right haymaker into Vendetta's stomach. Vendetta's eyes widened as he coughed blood and flew backwards into a wall of an apartment complex.

His hood fell off, revealing his features. He had black hair with purple streaks in it as well as neon orange eyes. He had two scars, one long x scar on his neck and a long gagged line from his chin to his nose ridge. He had a very handsome face, without the snarl of anger and the long scar he could even be considered "Hot".

Vendetta got back up on shaky legs and scowled at Suzuko, his flames gathered in his hands and he whispered, "Izumai." He drew his arms back as far as he could and clapped his hands. When he clapped, he sent a combination of blistering air and all consuming flame on a path of destruction.

Suzuko grit his teeth and crossed his arms as he flew backwards but righted himself in the air with his wings just as the flame hit him. He braced himself and used his scales to lessen the flame, but damn if the fire wasn't hot as hell.

Suzuko took heavy breaths as he studied Vendetta. "Looks like i might have to kick it up a notch". He thought as he switched from fire to electricity.

Vendetta watched in curiosity as Suzuko swayed from side to side, as if he was dancing. He realized the energy build up too late.

"Lightning dragons Thunder Palace!" He screamed with fever as lighting struck the earth around him in speratick bursts.

The only thing that saved Vendetta was his quick reaction time. "KAMUI!" He screamed. As lightning was striking around him his fire roared up to match it and started to absorb the lightning.

What?! Thought Suzuko as he witnessed his lightning being corrupted by the fire. He noticed the fire climbing towards him much too late.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Suzuko screamed as his body was consumed by the fire. As he fell to the ground in a burnt heap, Vendetta sighed, "Such pride."

He made a flame avatar that took Suzuko to the hospital as he moved up to the children on the roof. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as the black haired boy looked at him in fear. The white haired girl looked at the black haired boy as she saw the boy powering himself up and grew scared.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." **"****How do we know?****"** Vendetta looked on in surprise, it sounded like multiple people were talking at once. **"****After all, you just beat up the doctor that took care of me!"**

The white haired girl looked at Vendetta and ran into his arms. He picked her up and looked to the black haired kid. Vendetta ran a hand through her locks and whispered comforting words to her. "Hey listen, he attacked me first ok?" The boy still looked at him dirty but didn't say anything. "Now that that's out of the way" Vendetta started "What's your name?

** "Toyoaki/Yamagishi/Totonari/Raijin/Garu/Shino****"** They all said at the same time. Vendetta sweat dropped "Umm… I'm just gonna call you… Ruju. That okay with you kid? The black haired boy(s)? tilted his head side to side, seemingly thinking **"We**** like it****"** he seemingly decided. "Good" Vendetta said "Anyway… I came here to rescue you guys and that's what i'm gonna do. So… i'm sorry." **"****Sorry for wh-****"** He didn't get to finish as Vendetta knocked them both out with a chop to the neck. "What to do with you two." He pondered to himself "What a pain."


	2. Where to go?

Once Upon A Shard

Damn Him!-Inner thoughts/sounds

I AM HERE!-All might Speak/Shouting

KILL THEM!-Insane Speak

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the favorites. I'm back with another chapter. This time were going to be exploring Vendetta a little more, and what he did with the kids he rescued. BTW, I welcome constructive criticism. I would love to make my writing better in any way that I can. So feel free to leave any tips or things I should have done better. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, i'm going to try to post another chapter wednesday. So look forward to that. See you later.

200 years ago, people started developing super powers people called quirks, and with these quirks, people started to use them for acts of heroism, and eventually, schools were erected to make people use their powers for good.

Among the best are U.A High School. The most illustrious academy to train superheroes in the whole wide world. Speaking of U.A...

Vendetta sighed as he walked towards the U.A high school campus. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." He grumbled to himself as he reached the gates. He took a deep breath and exhaled fire onto the armored gate of U.A, setting the alarm off.

"Like kicking a beehive." Vendetta said amusedly as he watched them scramble around.

Eventually, the cavalry arrived and the teachers of U.A showed up. "What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Aizawa said while activating his quirk.

Vendetta mockingly put up a literal white flag. "Listen," Vendetta started, "I just want you to take this kid." He gestured to the black haired boy on his back. "Oh yeah?" Midnight inquired "Why should we listen to you? For all we know, he could be a plant your trying to take U.A down with!"

Vendetta sighed. "Listen, he suffers from quirk insanity and split-personality disorder. He needs help… and you are the only people who can help him. Isn't that what heroes do?" He pleaded with them.

Aizawa sent out his wraps and trapped both the boy and Vendetta. "Fine. We will. But your still coming with us. You broke into U.A and we have some questions for you." Vendetta simply smiled.

"You really think I didn't plan for this?"

He used his hand to reach into his pocket and pull out a flashbang grenade. Aizawa widened his eyes in surprise. And that was his downfall. The flashbang went off with a flash and blinded everybody except for Vendetta. The bindings released, Vendetta jumped back and slowly raised up a handgun as the flashbang wore off.

The heroes were about to jump into action until Aizawa felt a bullet wiz by his face. "Next time, I won't miss." Vendetta said calmly as he raised the handgun back up. "Now." he began again "I'm going to slowly walk out of the grounds, and your going to let me go. And if you don't…" Vendetta smiled widely.

"I'll burn you till your bones are ash. Ok? Oh, and uh… take care of the kid for me."

The heroes slowly nodded as Vendetta backed away out of the hole he made with his fire. "Wait!" Aizawa yelled. Vendetta stopped walking but kept the handgun up. "Yeah? Make it quick."

"Did you have anything to do with the Yakuza's destruction?" Vendetta looked surprised. "The door you just melted through has the same look as the base that used to be the Yakuza's hideout. Now tell me, did you have anything to do with that? Vendetta paused, and then started laughing.

"Man Eraserhead! I always knew you were cool. Well to answer your question," His grin sharpened as he looked at them, "I didn't have something to do with it," His arms started smoldering with black-purple flames.

"I was the one who did it." The heroes looked on in suspense as the flames on his arms coiled around his head and created horns on the front of his forehead. Suddenly, the fire snuffed out. "And with that, I bid you adieu," He bowed as he walked out of the door.

He walked through the city to a safe house he had acquired to stash Eri away while he had the confrontation. He walked into the base without a care. Earlier this month, Vendetta went to the market and bought everything he needed to raise and take care of Eri, as well as opened two accounts in the bank. One of them was for him and Eri, and the other was for Ruju who had a card on him with a note explaining everything.

He walked into the base and immediately knew something was wrong.

He rushed to the room Eri was in and started to check around, but stopped as he saw the doctor from that night in the room Eri was in. Vendetta immediately started to flare up as he saw the doctor but he immediately stopped at the doctors next words. "Sh sh sh sh. You're gonna wake the baby."

The doctor turned around with Eri sleeping in his arms. Vendetta glared hatefully at the man. "What do you want." Vendetta grited out. "What do I want?" The doctor asked. "Well it should be obvious right? I want this girl away from you. There are few things I hate more than fake heroes and poser villains, but people who hurt children are at the top of the list. Besides, do you know how long it took to find you? I was getting bored in my hospital bed."

He spat out hatefully. Vendetta grew angry. "What the hell are you talking about? I came to that base to save Eri. Not hurt her! Besides, if I wanted to hurt her, she would be hurt. Not in your arms safe and warm." The doctor paused, he was right after all, it didn't make sense for him to break in just to hurt or kill her. "Well that does make sense… but if what you're saying is true, then where is the boy?"

The doctor said while pushing his wings up. Vendetta got a tick mark. "Dumbass! I literally just dropped him off at U.A! Where he could get help!" The doctor was stumped again, everything he was saying made sense.

He put Eri down and walked up to Vendetta. Vendetta started. "I can tell from your little speech earlier that we basically have the same goals and morals. I hate fake heroes and want to see them purged. Endeavor is at the top of my list." He said "So… how about we team up for a bit?" He ended.

The doctor pondered this. He needed a partner, and shown by his defeat last week, he was pretty strong. However, he needed to be sure of something.

The doctor lunged forward towards Vendetta and grabbed him by the throat while he shifted into dragon mode. "Let me make one thing clear." He started while still holding his neck. "I will NOT be your lacky. We will be PARTNERS at best and you be my lacky at worst. Capiche?" Vendetta coughed "As amusing as that sounds…" Vendetta flared up and threw the doctor across the room. "I said team up for a reason. We will be partners. That's what I said."

The doctor nodded his head in acknowledgement "I apologize." The doctor and Vendetta powered down as they shook hands. "I foresee a delightful partnership." Vendetta grinned as the doctor flashed an evil smile. "I as well, partner."

As they were confirming their deal, Eri woke up and started whimpering in fear. She did not know the Doctor, and assumed that he was their to "Test" on her again. She was heartbroken. Just as she had started to hope that the life she once led was over, the man she had started to believe in, after weeks of caring for her, he was finally sick of her.

She wondered what she did wrong. As she sat there and cried, she felt someone wrap their arms around her, just as they had done many times before. "Why are you crying Eri?" The soft voice of Vendetta whispered to her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I-I-i d-don't w-wanna g-g-go b-b-back" She choked out between sobs "I-im sorry f-f-for w-what I d-did w-wrong. P-please d-don't m-make me g-g-go b-back." She finished, fully sobbing.

Vendetta pulled her closer and sat down on the bed. "You will never go back there Eri." Eri looked up, tears rolling down her face "Y-you promise?" His gaze hardened. "Never. You will never go back there as long as I am alive." She pressed harder against him and in between sobs she thanked him over and over again.

He simply laid back and let her cry. He shooed the doctor out of the room and laid down with Eri. She eventually started to quiet down and slowly drifted off to sleep. Just before she fell, she whispered something to Vendetta,

"Thank you Suji. "I love you." Vendetta's eyes widened as he looked down upon the sleeping child. He pulled her closer and felt the pull of sleep take him too. "I love you too Eri."

After a few hours of the two sleeping, Vendetta woke up and slowly untangled himself from Eri and moved to the kitchen. He found the Doctor making coffee in the kitchen. "Hello Doctor." The Doctor nodded at him. "Coffee?" "Yes please"

The Doctor poured him a cup and before Vendetta drank he sniffed it. The truth is, Vendetta still had some reservations about the Doctor. He needed a partner, but as showcased by his fight last month, he was very stubborn, and very confrontational.

"I feel as though I was wrong about you." The Doctor started. "When I saw you that night, I had falsely assumed that you were going to try to hurt these children. But I see that I was wrong." The Doctor took a deep breath. "And I must thank you."

Vendetta looked at him in confusion "For what?" "The truth is, that night, if you hadn't of saved me, I would have died that night." He started.

"My quirk allows me to take on the aspects of a dragon. Claws, scales, the works. Before you sent me to the hospital, I switched to my lightning from and I lost my fire resistance. So when You hit me with your fire, I immediately went into critical condition. So… Thank you" Vendetta raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He didn't know that the Doctor was so close to death. "Well Doctor. Your welcome. Until now, I had some reservations about you. But I truly think that we can get along." The Doctor smiled and nodded as they drank their coffee quietly and the night faded into morning.


	3. Black eyes appear cold

Once Upon A Shard

Damn Him!-Inner thoughts/sounds

I AM HERE!-All might Speak/Shouting

KILL THEM!-Insane Speak

AN: Sorry about breaking my promise yesterday, classes were crazy and I had like 2 hours of homework. Sorry. This chapter we are exploring the dynamic between the personalities and their quirks. That being said, as always enjoy the chapter and constructive criticism is welcome. See you later.

\- Toyoaki woke up in bed as he looked around. He saw that he was in a room that looked like a hospital room. He looked to his right and saw a letter and a card with his name on it. He opened the letter and left the card on the table.

He began to read.

Hey kid, I know you probably don't know who I am, but I am the man who took down the Yakuza base that you were being held in. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know that you were there at first. I had caught wind in the underground that the Yakuza were torturing and experimenting on a little girl. So I came to raze the place and succeeded. But, as I was beginning to leave, I found you and decided to get you in on the "being saved" thing, anyway, the card in this note is a credit card, every month I'll put money in it for you. Also, don't worry about Eri, I will be personally taking care of her. You can handle yourself with all those quirks in that body of yours, but Eri needs to get a handle on her quirk, and i'll be helping with that. So… I guess I'll see you when I see you kid. Good luck.

Toyoaki reread the letter and silently thanked the man who saved him. He heard a door opening and looked to his left as he saw a beanbag sit down. As he looked at the rundown looking man in a sleeping bag sitting in a chair, He decided to ask some questions. "Excuse me, but umm… where am I?"

He asked the man. (AN: Beanbag(?)) The beanbag turned to look at him. "You are at U.A High School. In the infirmary, to be more specific. He said. "Oh. Well thank you beanbag man." Beanbag man looked at him weirdly. "Do you remember how you got here?"

He asked. "Well the last thing i remember is that guy taking me and Er-" Toyoaki stopped as he remembered Eri, and he started to feel himself black out as the reigns were taken from him.

Rajin then opens his eyes to see the room he had just been watching, and he looks at The beanbag man. "I'm pretty hungry, is there any place to eat around here my man?" Rajin asked in much calmer and more soothing voice.

Looks like that guy was telling the truth. Shota thought, before saying "Yes. We'll get something after you answer my questions."

"Ah lmao truuuu." Rajin said to the beanbag man. Bean bag man looked at him like he was a retard. Don't know why though.

"How did you come into contact with that man?" Shota asked "Well this boi with a bird mask killed my parents and started doing experiments on me and that girl. So that guy took us away from there."

"What do you mean us?" Beanbag man asked. "Well ya know there's me Rajin, Toyoaki, that's who you met first by the way, Garu, he's an ass, Yama, he's batshit crazy, Totonari, he's a bitch, Shino, he's a cocky little shit, and finally Er-." The control was ripped away from Rajin.

"Now you have the pleasure of taking the next number one hero to get something to eat, after all I did answer your question Eraserhead" Shino said confidently.

Beanbag man looked at him with surprise. "You want to be a hero?" "Oh of course I do. And I'm going to be the best. So don't forget it."

Beanbag man sighed reluctantly, we'll see if you keep that attitude when the entrance exams come around he thought. He unzipped his sleeping bag and stepped out of it.

"The names Aizawa kid. Okay, lets go, but before we get food you'll meet all the staff of UA." Shota said as he walked towards the door.

"Well I suppose I should grace them with the future number one hero's presence." Aizawa rolled his eyes. This must be Shino. Man, he is a cocky shit.

"I'm glad we agree" Shino says as he walks out into the hall. He notices a short old lady standing by Aizawa. "Hello young one! I am the U.A facility nurse, recovery girl." "Oh, i've heard of you, your quirk of enhanced recovery is pretty useful." Shino said amusedly.

"It's still nowhere near mine of course but, that's to be expected." Recovery girl grew a tick mark as she raised her caine. "Listen here you cocky little brat-" "What even are your quirks?"

Aizawa interrupted. "Well how about I just show you?" He smiled a little devilishly. Aizawa smirked, "I like your style kid. Alright, follow us." The three left the infirmary wing and traveled across the campus. They eventually traveled to a large building with a dome shaped roof.

"Welcome to training ground gamma. This is where we will be testing your quirks to see what they can do." Shino simply smirked. They entered the building and Shino's smirk disappeared. "What the hell is this?! This is just an empty room with a cement floor!" It was Aizawa's turn to smirk.

"Be patient. There almost here." "Who's almost here!?" The doors to the building opened and two people walked in A man with bizarre, yellow hair, and a man with grey skin. "Those two."

The grey skin man simply nodded at Shino and introduced himself. "I am cementos, good to meet you." The yellow haired man on the other hand, "HELLO LITTLE LISTENER! I'M PRESIDENT MIC! NICE TO MEET YOU!" Shino shook the blood out of his ears and scowled at the yellow haired man.

"Oi! Stop yelling at me! You don't want to make the future No.1 hero deaf do you!?" Everyone else in the room sweat dropped. "Well," Aizawa started, "This is your training ground, you can use me Mic, and Cementos at your content to show us your quirks."

Shino smiled. "Finally, I guess we'll start with mine, quick, tell me all of your quirks."Mic said that he can produce huge waves of sound. Cementos said that he can manipulate concrete and stone. Finally, Aizawa said that he can nullify quirks. Shino cackled. He pointed at Mic. "You, blast me with the loudest sound you possibly can."

The teachers looked at each other and back at him. "A-are you sure little listener? I could make you more then deaf if I do that." Shino smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Mic, I'll be fine." Mic looked a little nervous. "I-if your sure…" He slowly reached around his neck and undid the clasps holding his neck piece into place.

As he did, the other adults walked out of the building. Mic gestured for him to get ready. Shino moved towards the center of the arena and put his hands out, palms facing president mic. Mic took a breath and screamed at a horrifying volume, "YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

Shino smirked as the sound wave flew through the air. As the sound wave grew closer, Mic became extremely worried, this kid could die if he didn't do anything soo-

His jaw dropped, the kid had caught the sound wave.

He seemed to struggle for a moment as he struggled with the wave. He moved his hands in a circular motion and redirected the soundwave towards the wall next to him. It blasted through the wall as if it wasn't even there and seemed to go several miles out before dissipating.

The adults rushed back in, looks of shock on their face. "Di-did you just reflect that sound wave?!" For the first time in his long life, Aizawa was completely speechless. Shino looked at Aizawa, panting. "I told you, I will be the No.1" The adults looked at him in surprise. "What even is your quirk kid?" Mic asked after re-attaching his neck piece.

"I'm glad you asked" he said to them. "My quirk is the ability to dissipate any non-physical attack that I can hit with my hands, as well as deflect any physical attack that hits my hands. The adults were once again floored.

"W-well ok then. Would you show us the next one please?" "Of course!" Shino exclaimed. "But keep in mind, none of them will be as good as mine."

He said cockily. "Oh, I also won't be able to control who comes next. So I don't know who's next." He suddenly gained a serious look on his face. "Watch out for Yama. He has black eyes and he's not like the rest of us in this head of ours. He's sick."

With that he went into a thinking pose. How did we switch out the last few times? Did it have to do with whenever we thought of Eri- The control was ripped away from him. "H-h-hi" The now much more nervous looking boy said. The adults looked at him and nodded. "I-im T-t-totonari."

"Nice to meet you Totonari." Recovery girl started. "I am recovery girl. Could you show us your quirk please?" Totonari nodded timidly and asked if he could not test it on someone. "My quirk is unstable." He explained "It really is not safe to use on humans right now, because I might not be able to hold it back."

The teachers raised an eyebrow but relented. They gestured to cementos and he nodded. He touched the floor and multiple stone walls were erected around the room. Totonari took a shaking breath and slowly breathed out. As he breathed out, a white ball of energy emerged out of his back. The energy ball acted erratically, zooming around Totonari as it… laughed?

The teachers looked at the ball in confusion. Why was it laughing? HOW was it laughing? Was it another personality? The ball seemingly whacked Totonari on the back of the head. "Hey! Why the hell have you been keeping me locked up in this dumb body of yours!" The ball exclaimed in a nasaly voice. The ball grew hand-like appendages and started pulling on Totonari's ears. "I-im s-sorry Cho! Please stop p-pulling o-on my ears! That hurts!"

Totonari exclaimed in pain. The ball yelled angrily, "You know what else hurts? Being stuck in that head your yours with all the other dumbasses in your head! I swear I was going to go insane in there!" The teachers watched in fascination as the boy and apparently his quirk westled around.

Totonari eventually had enough and yelled at Cho. "Would you stop already! Im supposed to show the teachers what we can do!" The ball zoomed in front of him and held out its "hands" in a placating manner.

"Oh Toto, I'm sorry, you know how I get sometimes! I'm just trying to give you some backbone here!"

Totonari looked at Cho in apprehension "That's what you've said the last 20 times…"

Cho zoomed up and waved his "hands" "Don't worry about that part! Let's show them what we can do!" Totonari looked apprehensive, but agreed.

Cho zoomed to Totonari's back and half-buried himself into him. The energy spread around Totonari and spiraled around his arms and legs. He grew "horns" on his forehead that angled upwards. On his face, the energy formed into a thin, white skull mask that connected to the "horns" on his head. On his chest and back, there was no physical difference other than the sporadic snaps of white energy. Totonari clenched his fist and let out a tiny smile.

"I had forgotten how good this feels."

With that, he zoomed towards the first wall and blew through it without stopping as he shot an energy spike towards the wall closest to him. As he continued to destroy the walls using a combination of energy spikes and fists, Aizawa moved over to cemontos.

"Kick it up a notch for him." Cementos nodded and lowered all of the walls, Totonari looked around in confusion. "Wait, what happened?" Cementos paused and noted how he sounded before clenching his hands into the cement. "Seriously, did I do Something-Whoa!"

Totonari yelled in surprise as cement surrounded him and thousands of cement walls were raised around the room. Inside the dome, Totonari smirked to himself. "Ahhhhh, I see, if that's what you want…" He grinned as he flexed his arms and funnelled the energy on his arms and legs into Cho. On the outside, Aizawa was having second thoughts. Maybe I underestimated the power of that ener-

The dome blasted apart and Totonari flew into the air.

His appearance had changed drastically, the skull and "horns" much more pronounced than they were. But the biggest change was the skeletal wings on his back. As he flew into the air, Totonari curled in on himself and harnessed all of the energy that he had left into Cho.

He screamed as he uncurled and thousands upon thousands of energy spears materialized and pierced the cement walls destroying them all. He fell to the ground as the teachers stood slack-jawed and Aizawa smirked.

Totonari walked up to the teachers panting and asked, "C-can I go now?"

Aizawa nodded. "You did good Totonari. You can go" Totonari nodded as he gave the control over to someone else.

The boy stood still.

The adults looked at him confusedly as the boy stood there, not moving, not breathing.

The boy rushed forward and delivered a haymaker into President Mic's stomach. Mic coughed and stumbled back as Aizawa jumped into action. He grabbed him with his capture weapon and tried to restrain the boy, but he saw his eyes.

Black.

You see, the funny thing about fear is that even if it's restrained under courage, or bravery, it's still there. So that little spike of fear in Aizawa's eyes were enough to put the other teachers on edge.

And that was enough to give Yama a little boost.

His black eyes glinted and he forced the capture tapes off of him. He grabbed Aizawa by the face and slammed him into the concrete. Aizawa got up and flipped back towards the teachers as they stood off.

Yama's eyes flashed.

"This should be fun!"


End file.
